


wind me up, hold me down

by skree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RageHappy, gratuitous amounts of hand porn, joelay - Freeform, oh and also blowjobs, those video games though, watch out for carpal tunnel joelsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skree/pseuds/skree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a fixation, it was the fact that his hands moved like they had a mind of their own and, to that end, seemed to know his ins and outs and things that made him squirm better than he knew them himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wind me up, hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely nothing but smut. I rationalized publishing this because it didn't quite fit into the main project I've been working on lately, so I chopped out the strings too closely attached and edited it up to be a standalone. (tl;dr: this is shameless pwp and I am so terribly sorry, dear lord)

Ray loved Joel’s hands. Like, completely and utterly adored them.

He came to this particular conclusion a while ago, but the more time he spent in his boxers with his head in Joel’s lap in front of the television – hardly paying the game on the screen any attention as he watched the tendons in Joel’s wrist flex while his palm fit the curve of his controller, fingers gliding across its surface and compressing triggers and joysticks almost gracefully, purposefully – the more he found himself fantasizing over what else those digits were capable of. It was funny that video games were the entrance to such a heated realization, but he took matters further himself a while after even outside of the living room (or, to Ray’s slight embarrassment, over Joel’s shoulder and  _very_ close at the office) and studied them, ran the pads of his fingers across his knuckles and traced down the sides like he was holding some mythical relic that he believed in more and more so long as it was present, solid, and warm against his skin. So when fantasy became a bit more palpable the first few times and Joel started catching on to the game, whether it was a fleeting graze or an entirely deliberate slip beneath fabric on Joel’s part, squeezing, touching, grasping at Ray’s skin and dragging fingers that might as well have been electrodes to his hypersensitive nerve endings, he couldn’t get enough of Joel’s hands and desperately needed more.

So it was only natural that Ray absolutely could not get enough of it when his boyfriend touched him, and perhaps loved it even more when he made unconventional movements all the more erotic with a brush of his fingers.

Joel caught him staring fixedly at the stilted movements of his hands during a runthrough of a new release one day, and had twisted his concentrated expression directed at the TV to a knowing smirk in the span of about two seconds. He’d cracked a bad joke about it, to which Ray returned the favor, but after Joel realized he wasn’t paying much attention to his Xbox anymore – in favor of pinning Ray’s arms and drawing invisible trails up his spine, beneath his shirt and up his chest, much less – he’d decided he really  _liked_  the blushing, shuddering mess that Ray had melted into under the work of his hands, and simply dropped his controller outright.

Somehow, Ray had shimmied out of his grip once he realized Joel was amused at the fact he was coming undone under such simple terms, and landed ass-first on the floor in front of the sofa. He scrambled to sit up, but paused when he noticed as clear as day by the tent in his slacks that Joel had evidently appreciated Ray’s writhing about on his lap just as much. He didn’t even try and stop his tongue from dragging across his lower lip, and he  _knew_  Joel would drink up the subtle little movement from even before the older man halted in his place and fixed his gaze to Ray’s own teasing smile. So Ray moved forward, perched on his knees between Joel’s legs and leaning forward into his lap like he couldn’t bear the wait another second, and tugged at the elastic of his waistband enough for Joel to pull himself out with a growl of impatience and move to the edge of the sofa, positioned right in front of Ray, whose tongue slid over his lower lip like he was born to suck cock and  _god_ , there wasn’t anything sexier in the world.

Joel willed his eyes to stay open when Ray’s tongue swiped across the head of his cock before he drew back, blowing cool air across the wet stripe and watching Joel’s hands clench into fists. When the hiss of anticipation met his ears, Ray offered the older man a faint smile, breathing out a hardly audible ‘Joel,  _touch_  me,’ before Joel lunged forward and took Ray’s throat in his hand, cupping the underside of his jaw gently while he watched its owner open those slick lips and take him like a fucking champ.

Joel gripped his chin, running a thumb encouragingly along his jaw, grasp unwavering – which was a good thing, considering he probably couldn’t have let go of that beautiful throat if he wanted to. The pads of his fingers brushed against the underside of his jawline, splayed across the union of his throat and his mandible as they laid witness to the movement separated by a layer of skin and muscle. Joel groaned aloud after the initial push forward, as he felt the stretch of Ray’s throat beneath his fingertips, muscles yielding at the intrusion and pulling taut again once he pulled back. He murmured words of encouragement in a stream, not bothering to stop so long as Ray  _just kept going_ , as he ran his fingers up and down the underside of Ray’s jaw for all he was worth. He watched Ray’s cheeks hollow with each movement, back and forth, lips pink and swollen from the stretch of his cock, and shuddered when his gaze flicked up to meet his own. The contrast between the lewd, wet noises of his mouth and the set of beautiful, wide, innocent, and  _Jesus_ , someone help him, practically  _angelic_  doe eyes staring into his own while their owner bobbed up and down just threatened to make Joel lose it on the spot, and when Ray pulled back just enough to leave a strand of saliva and precome between Joel’s dick and his own glistening lips, he decided to advantage of the pause.

He collected the younger man into his lap, pulling him up into his grasp and settling his arms around the lanky form before attaching his teeth to Ray’s lip with a grin. Ray had taken a breath to say something, but it left him in a sharp ‘mmmph!’ as Joel smiled against his lips, effectively sucking the wind from his lungs while tasting himself on Ray’s tongue. He snaked a hand between their waists, and Ray whined unabashedly into his mouth at the sensation of familiar fingers twisting around his cock. His hand fell to meet Joel’s own, ghosting across his torso to grip the older man’s length and give it a few experimental jerks – an effort that, judging by the quiet sighs resounding against his skin, were received quite positively.

Ray’s hips rutted against Joel’s own, gyrating in a circular motion in time with the lazy strokes on his dick and offering a litany of pants against Joel’s collarbone. His free hand was tangled in Ray’s black locks, nails dragging across the back of his head gently enough to drive Ray mad with the sensation. Joel’s head was tipped back, lips parted in silent indulgence and eyes resting closed as if that moment stopped all else and might last forever, replayed on the back of his eyelids in time to Ray’s moans. The sounds he pulled from the younger man’s throat were needy; his voice was low, his body pliant, his motion fueled by wild and eager enthusiasm so purely and definitively Ray that Joel very nearly trips over the words of praise he’s murmuring into the air surrounding them. It didn’t help that the way Ray flicked his wrist made his vision spark and his nervous system kick into overdrive, and by the time he lost his vocal cords to incoherency and the moans being wrenched from his throat turned to staggered breaths that formed the harmony to the melody of Ray’s own, he’s swallowing the cries being torn from Ray’s lips and hurtling over the edge alongside him. He rode out his own orgasm and managed to get two or three more good tugs on the younger’s cock in for good measure after Ray was spent and his hand was slicked with the proof.

He finally managed to get his vision to swirl back into view and his brain to reattach with his surroundings around the same time Ray pulled up at his hand and oh my god, Joel’s fingers were in Ray’s mouth, tongue wrapped around them like a fucking lollipop and sucking his own come off of Joel’s fingers in a way that probably should’ve been illegal in all fifty states (plus Puerto Rico).

So Joel moves his hand back and forth to retrieve his fingers while Ray just clamps his lips closed, holds the elder’s wrist tight, and swirls his tongue like there’s no tomorrow. “You are insatiable,” Joel offers with an airy laugh, jerking his wrist half-heartedly before sliding his hand up the younger man’s neck and moving in close, pushing the shirt clinging to his skin to the side.

Sure enough, Ray relinquishes his hold with a pop and grins like a madman against Joel’s lips.

“I can’t help it, you just make me feel  _so_ good.”

His murmur was a glorified moan, drawn out in all the right ways that made Joel’s mind spin and his dick twitch like he was a teenager.

And the squeak he received from Ray was a solid victory in his eyes, after he pressed a breathy ‘you complete me!’ to the younger’s neck and wrapped strong arms around his legs. He stood up abruptly, leaning back to see Ray’s Cheshire smile.

“You’re not tired?” Ray’s tone was sarcastic, mockingly skeptical for the sole reason – redundant, Joel thought to himself, as it may have been – to get a rise out of the man that was already contemplating how long it would take to drag him to the bedroom and pin him to the mattress for the remainder of the evening.

So he slid his fingers down his back, beneath Ray’s boxers, and squeezed, watching the breath catch in his throat as he clutched at Joel’s shoulders for purchase and  _whined_. His lips curved into a smile against the nape of his neck as he hoisted him up, shaking his head as Ray’s half-lidded gaze met his own.

“Not a chance, sweet cheeks, but oh, _you’re_  gonna be.”


End file.
